everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair Wonderland
Alistair Wonderland is the son of Alice, from the story of'' Alice in Wonderland'' - which has been adapted into the media and classic stories multiple times. He was created by'' Little Anonymous Darling. Character Personality Alistair is a kind lad, with a bold spirit hidden underneath, although he rarely shows it. He knows a lot about his destiny, and sometimes thinks that he reads into it too much, which worries him - thus making him believe that he will fail in taking after his mother's destiny. He is soft-spoken, but has a very buzzing mind full of questions and concerns about the world around him. Although, sometimes, the curiosity he has can get him into trouble, much like his mother's did upon her falling down the rabbit hole. He is always willing to help, and unlike who he's supposed to be, he's actually very weak as opposed to the tough fighter and bold adventurer he is destined to be. This results in the fact that sometimes he gets picked on. Appearance Alistair has scruffy platinum blonde hair, bright brilliant sky blue eyes and pale skin. He often wears proper yet simple clothing, however it often ends up either tattered or torn in some seemingly mysterious way. He is also quite short, which is an asset when his curiosity wants to lead him places, but a downfall when he has to defend himself. Fairy Tale His mother is the main character and heroine of the story ''Alice in Wonderland. One day, Alistair will have to go down the rabbit hole, have an adventure, and fight a Jabberwocky (which won't work out well, due to the fact he's terrible with a sword). Relationships Family Alistair is a child who should not be - due to the fact that his mother is Alice and his father is The Mad Hatter. However, despite this forbidden relationship, Alistair still exists. The reason he takes after his mother's destiny is because he was the second born in the family and it was his choice to follow in Alice's footsteps. He takes her last name for avoidance in jokes pertaining to the fact he's possibly 'mad' - even if he is completely sane. This also makes him the brother of Madeline Hatter, who is two years older than him. Unfortunately, Maddie is extremely overprotective of her little brother, sometimes to the point of embarassing him. Nonetheless, the two get along quite well for polar opposites. Friends Alistair, despite his shy and quiet nature, has found friendship in Dexter Charming and Hopper Croakington II - who are fairly similar to him. They're oddities and not quite the dashing type, even if they are destined to be so. Daring Charming is Alistair's roommate at Ever After High, but the two don't really get along that well, due to the fact that Daring sometimes picks on Alistair. As for his relationship with his fellow Wonderlandians, Alistair gets along with them quite well. Kitty is her usual mischevious self around him, and Lizzie treats him like any other commoner, as it should be. Romance Alistair has formed a crush on Blondie Lockes - whom he believes is a sweet girl and he longs to get to know her better, but alas, his habit of shyness prevents him from ever coming forth to her about his feelings. And even if he was bold enough to tell her how he feels, he knows well enough that they're not meant to be together and so his chances are useless anyhow. Alliance Alistair cheers on the Rebel side not because he wants to bail out on his destiny, but rather to change it. He would much rather have his Happy Ending with simplicity, not violence. Pet Alistair does not have a pet, but considering the fact that Mallymkun the dormouse is both an animal but a good companian of his, he somewhat counts her as one. (Although, he never tells her that, due to the fact she takes the term of being a pet as offensive.) Outfits Basic Alistair wears a white button-down dress shirt with golden buttons that always manages to become untucked from his navy blue jeans that are ripped at the bootlegs and on the knees. He also sports a pair of silver and black suspenders and a black and grey newsboy cap. Over that, he tops it with a light blue unbuttoned battered blazer that's one size too big for him that's decorated with indigo swirls and gold trim. His shoes are simple brown work boots with laces that always managed to come untied. Finally, he also wears a pair of grey fingerless gloves that are slowly becoming torn and fraying at the edges. Legacy Day Alistair wears a black unbuttoned suit with golden buttons and silver cufflinks. His dress pants are slightly torn at the hem, and his proper grey dress shoes are scuffed all around. He also wears a white dress shirt underneath and his light blue tie is undone. His one and only simple accessory that tops it all off is a simple gold, silver and navy blue checkered fedora. Notes *Alistair was inspired by a trademark officially released for Ever After High. All of the details on this page belong to Little Anonymous Darling and no one else. She solely created his personality / background / etc. *His middle name is Lewis, which is a nod to Lewis Carroll - the man who wrote the main story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *If he were to have a voice actor, his creator would definitely choose Daniel Radcliffe. *Originally, he and Maddie were set to be half-siblings, with Alistair not being Hatter's son, but the creator decided against it. *In the rough draft, he was actually eighteen and was a bad boy dropout from Ever After High. *His Basic / profile art and official card was made by the brilliant Mandiga, but he was colored in and designed by Little Anonymous Darling. *Alistair is prone to hallucinations and seeing things that aren't actually there - due to the fact of who his parents are, what with Alice's extremely vivid imagination and The Hatter's insanity. (This is another reason why he gets teased.) Timeline *July 16th, 2013: Alistair Wonderland is trademarked. *October 18th, 2013: Alistair Wonderland is brought to life via the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *October 20th, 2013: Alistair Wonderland makes his diary debut in Alistair Wonderland's diary. *October 22nd, 2013: Alistair Wonderland's profile art is drawn. *October 24th, 2013: Alistair Wonderland's profile art is completed and colored. Gallery Alistair.jpg|B&W - First Draft of Alistair Color_Alistair.jpg|COLOR - Final Design of Alistair Rebel Card Alistair.jpg|REBEL - Alistair's Card Quotes Mirror Blog Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:Boys Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rebel Category:OC's